The Flagg Brothers
by ChaseOfSpades
Summary: A crossover between the 1988 version of The Blob, and the Stephen King universe. Brian Flagg fights the battle for good against The Shop, his older brother Randall Flagg, and possibly an old enemy...The Blob itself. Can he fight them all?


**The Flagg Brothers**

By: Chase Randolph Buie

_Author Notes: It has been forever and a lifetime since I have used this site. If I break some new rules, please bare with me, as this site has change quite a bit since my last story. _

_This story will be a crossover of the 1988 version of THE BLOB and the Stephen King universe. _

_I felt this was a story that I just couldn't help but write, so with out any further hesitation, I present the first chapter in the Flagg Brothers. If you like it, please comment so that I will keep it going._

**Chapter One: Blood Ties**

Brian Flagg ran down the empty road as fast as he could, his boots clicking against the concrete. He gave a quick look back, but saw only darkness behind him. He knew that meant nothing. Continuing his trek forward, he could feel his legs burning. They begged him to stop. He would do nothing of the sort.

Flagg had been in danger before. He'd beaten the impossible, and he knew exactly the amount of character this challenge would require.

He turned a corned sharply, grabbing a light post to help him along. Coming around the corner, he slammed into a large man in a gray suit. Two other men stood behind him, all them with great stature. He fell to the ground, his legs shaking with exhaustion.

"Brain Flagg", the first man said.

"You're coming with us." The man behind him said.

"Like hell." Flagg responded.

He laid on the ground, looking up into the empty eyes of the men from The Shop.

"See it your way."

The first man leaned down with a taser and gave Flagg a shock, just under his rib cage. Flagg shook on the ground, grinding his teeth. Spasms ran down his body as he fought off the black emptiness that confronted him.

"Just give in, Flagg."

He tried, and tried again. In the end, Brian Flagg had to succumb to the pain and went out cold.

"Let's load him up. The Doctor wants to see him A.S.A.P.

A black, dirty van pulled around the same corner that Flagg had made. It squealed to a halt, and the sliding door whipped open.

Flagg woke up in a comfortable, plush chair. His head pounded and his sight was blurry. He'd obviously been drugged to the point of being out for a few hours, at least.

A woman in a little skirt and matching shirt walked down an isle next to him. He blinked a few times before realizing that the humming in his head was an engine. He was on a jet.

"Brian Flagg." A man said from just across the way. His chair was facing Flagg.

"That's me. Where the hell am I?"

"Your on a jet headed for Texas. I'm Winston Carter, but everyone just calls me Doctor."

"What the hell is going on here?" Flagg starts to sit up when he realizes that he is restrained to the chair. "Why wont you fuckers just leave me alone?"

"Oh, come now, Flagg. That's no way to talk." Doctor leaned forward in his chair, grabbing a drink on ice. "I've got some important issues at hand, and you are the only man that I think can help me."

"Look, I've answered all the questions I'm willing to. You know everything about what happened that night, so just leave me alone."

"Oh, you must be referring to the incident in Arborville, Colorado. Although that was a very interesting…happening…it is not what you are here for."

"Then what the hell could you possibly want from me?"

"This is about your brother. Randall Flagg."

This got Flagg's attention. He opened his eyes as wide as he could, and sat up to the maximum of his restraints.

"What about him?"

"Well, he's been causing us a lot of trouble. The Shop that is. And we need a little insight into whom he is."

"You probably know more about him than I do, alright? I've met him once, heard about him my whole life, and don't know a damn thing about the guy."

"Yes, I know all of this. But there is more to this scenario. Something you might find to be a reason to help us."

"I can't imagine what would make me want to help you."

"He has a friend of yours. Meg Penny, to be exact."

Flagg's eyes lit up at her name, and then dimmed back down when he realized that she may be in trouble.

"And it is my understanding that is the only friend you've got right now", he continued. "So I ask you, will you help us with our problem. Your brother?"

_Ending note: This chapter was a short one. I feel that there are several characters and situations here that could make a great story. Let me know what you think via comments, and I will continue with this story. Hope to hear from YOU soon._


End file.
